


Us (Sokka/Reader One Shot)

by cнєѕнιяє (Cheshire_Shiki)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), F/M, Fear, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Mai/Zuko, Minor Sokka/Suki, One Shot, Past Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Shiki/pseuds/c%D0%BD%D1%94%D1%95%D0%BD%CE%B9%D1%8F%D1%94
Summary: (Y/n) is Zuko's new bodyguard. In the midst of Water Tribe duties and his grief over losing Suki, Sokka learns to love again, but is he willing to give up everything to be with (Y/n)?
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Sokka (Avatar)/Reader, Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Us (Sokka/Reader One Shot)

It starts with a challenge.

Sokka is absolutely convinced he can take on Firelord Zuko’s new bodyguard. Not because she’s a girl, but because (Y/n) looks so non-threatening when she smiles and Sokka is definitely taller than her and stronger than her. 

He’s not entirely sure why he feels so bitter when he looks down at her and she smiles up at him innocently.

It only makes Sokka want to win even more. 

He loses, embarrassingly, but it doesn’t feel as bad as he expected. 

A black gloved hand reaches towards him and (Y/n) looks so worried, Zuko stands behind her smirking slightly.

When Sokka takes her hand, he realizes he feels alive. Something he hasn’t felt since Suki died. 

“You’re good,” Sokka agrees while crossing his arms and looking away from her, “but your form needs work.”

“Sokka, are you seriou-”

“Thank you for sparring with me, maybe when you’re free you could help me improve.” (Y/n) quickly interrupts the Firelord while looking up at Sokka hopefully.

Sokka is so busy. He’s helping his dad lead the tribe, helping merchants establish routes and trades with the other nations, venturing with Water Tribe officials to meetings, all while dealing with his own grief over someone who died sooner than they should’ve. 

He really should say no.

He doesn’t have time. 

His plate is full.

“Well,” Sokka muses, “I can’t let my best friend have a weak bodyguard. I guess I have to help you.”

Zuko looks exasperated but Sokka’s heart skips a beat at the grateful smile on (Y/n)’s face. 

* * *

That’s how it goes for a few months.

When Sokka visits the Fire Nation, he trains (Y/n). They train at night when Zuko goes to bed with Mai. Well, they train at first. They somehow always end up walking around the perimeters of the Fire Palace while trading stories. Sokka tells her about his adventure with the avatar and growing up in the Water Tribe and she listens intently. (Y/n) doesn’t have as many stories as him but when she speaks, Sokka can’t help but smile and listen carefully, hanging onto every word. 

He loves her fond smile as she talks about working in Iroh’s tea shop and the pensive look in her eye when she talks about training with the Order of the White Lotus. 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” (Y/n) asks, her eyebrows knitting in worry. 

Sokka feels heat rise to his face as he realizes he had stopped listening and was just staring at her. “Sorry,” he says sheepishly, “I was just thinking.”

“Of?” 

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” Sokka smiles innocently while (Y/n) doesn’t look convinced. “What were you saying before?”

“I was saying,” (Y/n) laughs lightly, “Your girlfriend looks really pretty tonight.”

Sokka is about to say  _ you always look pretty _ , when he realizes she’s looking at the moon with a soft smile.

Sokka’s heart really does melt then.

“Yeah, she does.” Sokka admits, staring at the girl looking at the moon.

* * *

  
  


When Sokka returns from his trip to the Fire Nation, his dad is waiting for him at the docks. They walk back together and Sokka tells him about the meetings and trade deals.

“That’s great, Sokka,” His dad grins, “you’ve been acting more like yourself lately.”

His dad purposely left out when he started acting differently.  _ After Suki... _ and Sokka smiles. “Yeah, well..”

“So,” His dad’s grin morphs into a smirk, “How’s the Firelord’s bodyguard?”

Sokka blushes as his dad’s smirk grows, “(Y/n) is doing  _ great _ .”

“Yeah? Still doing those training sessions?”

“Of course, Zuko deserves the best.” Sokka laughs.

“Is that all you do with her?”

“DAD!”

* * *

“I’ve been thinking-”

“That’s never usually a good sign.” Zuko mumbles into his tea, making Sokka scowl. 

“ _ I’ve been thinking _ ,” Sokka powers through, “Wouldn’t it be helpful to have a Southern Tribe Ambassador visit monthly when the other officials can’t meet?”

“It would,” Zuko admits, “but I’m not sure if any of your people would be willing to visit the Fire Nation that often. I wouldn’t want to impose on them.”

“I don’t mind visiting monthly!” Sokka says quickly, standing up and bumping his leg on their table in the Palace Gardens. 

Zuko’s eyes drift to his bodyguard who’s across the garden, speaking to one of his generals animatedly. Then they drift back to Sokka who is trying  _ too _ hard to look innocent. “Oh.” Zuko laughs, “Well, if your tribe is okay with it-”

“They are!”

“Then I guess we could meet monthly, you could even advise me when you have time.”

“Thanks, Zuko, you’re a lifesaver!” Sokka cheers.

“Shouldn’t I be saying that? You’re helping me after all?” Zuko smirks as Sokka stutters.

* * *

“Zuko told me you’d be visiting every month as an ambassador!” (Y/n) says excitedly, latching onto his arm as they walk around the perimeter.

“Yup, that means we can talk more and we can visit the restaurant you’ve been wanting to try and-”

“It’s so nice of you to help Zuko so much, he’s so lucky to have you as his best friend.” (Y/n) grins up at him.

“Oh.” Sokka gets hit by a wave of guilt, “Yeah, that’s why I’m doing it!”

* * *

“Lying is wrong, Sokka! You have to tell her.” Katara says firmly.

“It’s not a lie! I’m doing it to help Zuko and-”

“You’re doing it because you’re in love with (Y/n) and you don’t know how else to be with her!” Katara cries, “You’re putting even more work on yourself so you can see her and that’s not fair to you! I’m sure if you just tell her how much she means to you, the two of you can find some other way to be toge-”

“No. I’m not doing this again.” Sokka answers defiantly.

“Suki wouldn’t want you to suffer.” Katara begs.

Sokka snaps, “I’m doing this  _ for  _ me. So I don’t have to worry about another girl I care about dying.”

“Why can’t you just admit you love (Y/n)? You’ve been so happy lately, everyone can see it!”

“Every woman I’ve fallen in love with has  _ died _ , Katara!” Sokka yells, “Is that what you wanted to hear? That I’m so scared to tell her because she’ll turn into the moon or get killed? Yue didn’t deserve it. Suki didn’t deserve it. (Y/n) doesn’t deserve it.”

“Sokka,” Katara murmurs softly, running a hand through his hair, “They didn’t die because you loved them, they died because they were brave, they were amazing young women.”

They sit in the snow for a few minutes, neither of them know what to say next.

“I’m so in love with her.” Sokka confesses, even as fear floods him.

“(Y/n) deserves to know.” Katara replies.

“What if she-”

“You need to trust her, Sokka,” Katara interrupts, “you need to stop thinking about the worst case scenario and just dive right in.”

* * *

During Sokka’s next visit, they go about their day as usual. (Y/n), Zuko, and Mai greet him at the docks, they go to a restaurant nearby, Sokka sits in on meetings with Zuko while (Y/n) protects them, and they say goodnight. 

“You’ve been quieter today.” (Y/n) notes, worry gracing her face. 

They’re standing in the middle of the Fire Palace gardens and the moon reflects off the pond nearby.

“I haven’t been 100% honest with you.” Sokka admits, looking away from concerned (e/c) eyes.

“Oh? Is everything okay?”

“I didn’t become an Ambassador to help Zuko.” Sokka continues, finally looking at (Y/n).

Her eyes are wide and she takes a step back. “What?”

“I had other motives.”

“Sokka?” She breathes, and Sokka can see the fear in her eyes. She’s reaching for the spear strapped to her back and he immediately realizes  _ this isn’t going the way he planned at all _ . She’s thinking something entirely different.

“Wait, (Y/n)! I’m not planning on hurting him or anything!” Sokka yelps, watching as her shoulders drop and a sigh of relief escape her. She’s still a little tense but nowhere near as scared as before.

“What were your other motives then?”

Sokka steps closer to her, she doesn’t step back. He cradles her face in his hands and takes his chance. He dives forward and presses his lips against hers. It feels so right, she’s leaning into him and kissing back and it just feels amazing. Sokka could feel his heart soaring and he’s so happy. He pulls away and looks into her eyes, “I love you and I want to spend everyday with you.”

Instead of smiling back, (Y/n) pulls away and looks  _ devastated _ .

“You don’t feel the same way.” Sokka concludes and the very words make his heart twist and he feels nauseous. He ruins everything. 

“I do, Sokka, I really do,” she says tearfully, “but I can’t give you what you want.”

“You’re everything I want.” Sokka pleas. 

“I can’t spend everyday with you, I can’t be with you because I need to protect Zuko,” (Y/n) whimpers, turning away from him and crossing her arms, “I’m so sorry, Sokka, but there’s really no way we can be together. I promised to protect Zuko until I die, where he goes, I go.”

“I’d be okay with seeing you every month.” Sokka offers, rushing forward and putting a hand on her shoulder. 

“That’s not fair to you.” (Y/n) says brokenly, “You deserve so much better, Sokka.”

She breaks away from his hold and walks away, she leaves Sokka to pick up the pieces of his broken heart in the moonlit garden.

* * *

The rest of his visit is awkward and Sokka wants nothing more but to curl up and cry. He doesn’t have the heart to tell Zuko why, but Sokka knows he has some idea what’s going on because he can’t look at (Y/n) and (Y/n) can’t look at him.

Sokka shouldn’t have let himself dream.

* * *

When he returns to the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka doesn’t bother faking a smile for his worried father. Instead he sits in his father’s igloo and tells him everything.

“She’s not wrong. She has to stay to protect Zuko and I have to stay to take care of our tribe.” Sokka finishes, and admitting it makes him feel worse. He shouldn’t have listened to Katara. He should have thought this through. He shouldn’t have let himself believe that everything would work out in the end, being realistic had gotten him so far, he should have stuck with it. 

His dad is silent for a few moments before asking, “How much do you love her Sokka?”

Wincing, Sokka admits, “Probably too much.”

“You know you don’t have to be a chief after I die.” His father says seriously, “There are other strong young men who are capable of leading.”

“I can’t let you down, Dad.” Sokka replies, giving a weak smile to his dad.

“You could never let me down, Sokka,” His dad smiles, “You led our tribe while I played soldier. You’ve already done your duty, and everyday I’m so grateful you have you as a son. So now, it’s your turn to do something for yourself.”

“Dad?”

“If you love her so much, maybe it’s time to try life outside of the tribe. Maybe it’s time to be an ambassador for the Fire Nation and visit  _ us _ every month.” His dad continues” You deserve to be happy, Sokka, and if some girl who kicked your butt makes you happy, then it only makes sense for you to be with her.” His father is beaming at him with both hands on his shoulders.

Sokka smiles back and hugs him tightly. “She didn’t kick my butt.”

“That’s not what the other Southern Tribe officials said.”

* * *

Sokka waits in front of the throne room as Zuko’s advisors leave.

Through the crack in the door he can see (Y/n) talking to Zuko as they look over a scroll.

After the last advisor leaves, Sokka rushes in and watches as his friends’ eyes snap up to him. They both look so surprised.

“Sokka? You’re not due back until next month, is something wrong?” Zuko asks.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Sokka smiles, keeping his gaze locked on (Y/n) who looks away quickly.

Zuko seems to pick up on the tension in the room, “Mai and I have a lunch date, you don’t need to worry about us for the rest of the day.” he tells (Y/n) before leaving the throne room. 

“I was serious when I said I wanted to spend everyday with you.” Sokka steps closer and closer to her before he’s a few inches away from her. 

“I want that too, but-”

“I’m moving here.” Sokka interrupts.

“No. You’re not.” (Y/n) sighs, “You need to be with your tribe. Aren’t you supposed to be their chief one day?” 

“I talked to my dad about it,” Sokka says seriously, “we decided that there’s other guys who could step in. He told me to find what makes me happy so..I came back to you.”

(Y/n) tears up and she looks so shocked as she looks up at Sokka. “You’re leaving home for us?”

“Well,” Sokka laughed, “I figured I could be an Ambassador  _ from  _ the Fire Nation instead of  _ to  _ the Fire Nation. 3 weeks here, 1 week there. But yeah...I left for us. That is...if you want an  _ us. _ ”

He sees a smile finally break across (Y/n)'s face and tears roll down her cheeks as she wraps her arms around his neck, “I would love an  _ us. _ ”

Sokka wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her softly. He knows this is exactly where he needs to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly, this isn't my best work. It just makes me sad that there isn't enough Sokka fics out there.


End file.
